1. Field
The disclosed technology relates a pixel for a display device, a display device using the pixel, and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to a pixel for a display device using a digital driving method to reduce power consumption, a display device using the pixel, and the driving method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Currently, various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume as compared to cathode ray tubes have been developed. Technologies for flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode displays (OLED).
A flat panel display includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines in a row direction and a plurality of data lines in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines cross. The plurality of pixels are driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted through the scan lines and data lines.
The flat panel display is classified into passive matrix light emitting display devices and an active matrix light emitting display devices according to a driving method thereof. The active matrix display, which selectively turns on/off the pixels may be used because of its beneficial characteristics of resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
The active matrix type of light emitting display device is generally driven with an analog driving method or a digital driving method. While the analog driving method produces grayscale with a variable voltage level of the data, the digital driving method produces grayscale with a variable time duration for which the data voltage is applied. The analog driving method has a difficulty in manufacturing a driving IC (integrated circuit) with a large size and high resolution of a panel, the digital driving method may realize the high resolution through a simpler IC structure. Also, the digital driving method uses on and off states of a driving TFT (thin film transistor) that is seldom influenced by image quality deterioration due to a TFT characteristic deviation. Therefore, digital driving methods are useful for a large panel. Also, the digital driving method seldom has a significant voltage difference between both terminals of a driving TFT when compared with an analog driving method. Accordingly, the digital driving method has the merit that the power consumption for electro-luminescence is low.
However, in the digital driving method, the data must be applied to the data line with a high speed, and thereby power consumption for charge and discharge of the data line is increased compared with the analog driving method. Particularly, as the panel is large and the resolution is high, the application speed of the data must be further increased. As the application speed of the data is increased, the power consumption for charge and discharge of the data line is further increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.